Sam's sad Departure
Sam's sad Departure is the second segment of Episode 7 of the first season of the fan-made Paw Patrol show. Plot Sam departs as the Paw Patrol team doesn't really suit him as the fleet number drops. He says he has much more possibility with Aspen's Kingdom. Ryder was reluctant to allow this to happen and plots some plans with the last remaining pup Zuma. Zuma listens in with the plan with Ryder at the lookout while Humdinger keeps a low profile at Foggy Bottom for a while before plotting his ultimate plan. Ryder and Zuma start to execute the plan while Sam continues packing. Ryder and Zuma finish up the plan then sees Sam's car driving past. Sam says his final goodbye to Zuma and Ryder. Zuma and Ryder then put the lookout on lockdown as the remaining pups Rubble and Zuma put their plan in to action. After some time, Sam then forcefully gets out and drives away. Sam's car is parked by the mansion and he is seen putting his luggage inside the mansion. Ryder and Zuma are pleased their plan worked and thanked Rubble for joining in. Rubble then announces that he must move on to his construction team, which means he is dropping his Paw Patrol position immediately. Zuma then sees Sam driving away again and notifies Ryder but Sam returns several hours later and heads inside to go to sleep. Transcript Video fades in to Sam getting his luggage packed. Sam: Right, so there's that. I am definitely going to miss all of this. But *grabs his crown*, I have a better idea instead. Sam continues packing while the badge spins and video skips to Ryder inside the lookout. Ryder's pup-pad rings. Ryder: Hello. Ryder here. Sam: Hey Ryder. I'll be over shortly. Ryder: OK, see you soon. Sam ends the call. Ryder: Well, that was quick. I wonder what's wrong. Video fades back to Sam who has finished packing. Sam: Aspen's Kingdom, here I come. Your big bubby is on the way, Aspen. Ryder calls Zuma. Ryder: Hey, Zuma. Could you come here to the lookout, please? Zuma: Sure thing, Wyder. Zuma soon arrives at the lookout. Zuma: What is it, Wyder? Ryder: I got in to contact with Sam and he says he is out of here and moving to Indiana where his brother's Kingdom is located. Zuma: What? No way is he moving there? I'll be lonely without him. Ryder: I know. That's why we need to keep him. Zuma: What have you got planned? Ryder: Well, if you listen in right now, you'll know about it. Badge spins and video cuts to Sam who has finished packing everything in his luggage, ready to say goodbye to Ryder and Zuma one last time. Sam: I'll put these in to my car and say goodbye to Ryder and my bro Zuma. Video cuts to Ryder and Zuma inside the lookout. Ryder: So, that's what I've planned. So, what do you think? Zuma: Gweat plan, Wyder. This will keep him inside Adventure Bay. Ryder: I knew you'd like it. As soon as he arrives here, we'll put our plan in to action. Sam arrives at the lookout. Ryder: Now, we'll put our plan in to action. Sam enters inside. Sam: Hey Ryder and Zuma. I'm going to be quick here. As you know, I'm moving away to Aspen's Kingdom because the team fleet is dropping very quick and I'm going to exit before this Ryder: You can stop it right there, Sam. The team needs you. I'm not letting you leave Adventure Bay or this team. I'm nothing without you, Sam. Please stop with the silly shenanigans and stay in the Bay. Sam: *sigh* Everyone is the same, no matter where I go "Stay here or this and that", "Please don't leave or yadda yadda yadda". Sorry, Ryder. The decision is final. Ryder: Really? Abandon the team? The team your dad is part of as well as your brothers Zuma and Rubble? Sam: Yes. I'm sorry. Video cuts to Mayor Humdinger keeping a low profile in Foggy Bottom. Humdinger: I need to think of a plan to stop the autistic member because he could be the next replacement if Ryder retires. Until then, I'll plot a plan and keep a low profile for a while. Video cuts back to Ryder, Zuma and Sam inside the lookout. Ryder: Well, if this is what you want. I wish you the best of luck. It's a shame you are going just when we're getting back on our feet or paws, as is the case with the remaining pups. We'll miss you very much. Sam: Thanks, Ryder for understanding. Ryder: Not a problem. I'll let you on your way. Bye. Sam: Bye. Goodbye to you too, bro. I'll miss you. Sam is too focused on Zuma that Ryder goes to a hidden button and puts the lookout on lockdown. Rubble rushes inside as he hears the siren. Ryder: I'm sorry, Sam. But you're not leaving this team. I won't allow it. Sam: WHAT?! Ryder: You came here to say you are leaving. I'm sorry, you are staying with the team. Sam: Now what you just did is total betrayal. Ryder: I don't care. You are staying with the team. I cannot face losing someone who I used to watch on the TV screen when I was younger. I used to look up to you when you were on TV. Sam: That part of me died when I moved here. Ryder: Now you are just that one that no-one wants to know about anymore. Sam: Just you wait, I'll find my way out. Ryder: Go ahead. Try your worst. Sam: I will. *Sam proceeds to the exit that is closed and teleports outside* Ryder: Oh, dear. He had the teleportation device. I forgot. Zuma: Now he weally is gone. Ryder: Yep, I think you're right. Zuma: Well, we might have lost the battle. Ryder: Yes. Time for me to re-open the lookout and take it out of its lockdown. Ryder presses the same button and the lockdown procedure ends. All lookout exits are open again. Zuma then proceeds outside and sees Sam parking his car alongside the mansion. Zuma: Ryder, I think our plan worked. Ryder: Really? *runs outside to Zuma and sees Sam putting his luggage back in to the mansion* Zuma: I'm pleased our plan worked. Thanks, Wyder. Ryder: You're welcome, Zuma. I'm pleased that he is staying. Zuma: I thought he would be gone permanently. Rubble runs outside where Zuma and Ryder are. Rubble: Well, I've got some sad news. I'm moving on up to Rubble Condtruction which means I'm abandoning Paw Patrol Team. Ryder: *sigh* Wish you all the best, Rubble. We'll miss you. Rubble: Yeah, I better get ready to move on up to my construction team. Rubble goes back to his pup house. Sam gets back in his car again. Zuma: He's really leaving now, for sure. Ryder: Sam is really leaving? Nah, he'll be back. Zuma: Hopefully, you're right. 5 second video clips in a montage are shown Sam then returns to the mansion and goes inside to go to bed and sleep. Sam: Goodnight, Adventure Bay. Video fades to black.